Alice and Fashion Week
by Jackie-Cullen1901
Summary: Alice gets herself and Bella in trouble when they go to fashion week. This is not my best work! Don't read if you are in the mood for a real story!


So this the first funny chapter about the Cullens.(this isn't really a funny chapter but I needed to start it somehow.)I know I haven't updated in forever but my internet wasn't working. Sorry. This one is about Alice. This came to my mind when I was going shopping in NYC and they were setting up for Fashion Week. Well this is going to be as many chapters as it needs to be which might be two, or 200!! No I'm just kidding. Hahaha. So the setup is all the Cullens are sitting around the living room. Carlisle is reading and Esme is watching TV. Emmett and Rose are kissing, Bella is just looking at Edward who is playing her lullaby. Jasper was online and Alice was looking in the latest fall trends.

P.S. I don't own Twilight and this takes place after Eclipse but before BD. I'll see you at the bottom! XOXO-Jackie

Bella's POV

"**I WANT TO GO TO FASHION WEEK!!!!!!!" Alice screamed. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing to look at the overly excited-fashion-obsessed-vampire.**

"**Alice…" Carlisle said warily, "Why?"**

"**Because there is no fashion week in Forks. And anyone who is anyone in fashion will be there. And since I'm the one who controls fashion around here I believe that I should be able to go. **

"**So you're going to go to New York city by yourself?" Carlisle asked in disbelief.**

"**No. I will be taking Bella." Ohh No.**

"**NO!!!" Edward roared. I still can't believe how protective he is of me. **

"**Edward, Nothing is going to happen. She will always be with me."**

"**Well then I'm co-"**

"**NO YOU ARE NOT!!!!!" Alice cut him off. "This is girls week.**

"**Sorry Alice but its our anniversary." Rosalie said to Alice.**

"**But-"**

"**And I have plans with Carlisle to go to Isle Esme and redecorate."**

"**Then why are you staying for a month?" Rosalie asked**

"**That is NONE of your business!" Carlisle exclaimed. I rarely ever herd him use his stern voice.**

"**Jeeezzzz. I was just kidding." Rose said quietly.**

" **Well back at the topic at hand. So Bella I guess it's just you and me!"**

"**NO!" Edward and I chorused**

"**COME ON!!!!!!!" She whined. "BELLAAAAAAAAAAAA. PLEEEEASSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

" **Well I guess I'll go. I kinda want to get out."**

"**Alice… If ANYTHING goes wrong I swear I will rip you to pieces and **_**accidentally **_**drop them in a bonfire. Oh and lets just say Jasper won't be there to help you." he eyed Jasper.**

"**Why. Where would I be?" Jasper growled.**

"**Children!" Emmett said in a female voice, imitating Esme. **

**She gasped**

"**Everyone. Calm down." Carlisle said and we did as told. I slipped a glance ay Jasper**

"**Okay! It's settled!" Go pack Bella!" and with that Alice ran to her enormous closet. "Actually, Don't pack." Alice said sternly. "I'll do it for you."**

"**So I guess I'm going to NYC." I said to everyone.**

"**How does she come up with these things?" Jasper said.**

"**Easy!" we heard Alice say enthusiastically as she waltzed down the stairs three giant trunks. One in each hand and one balanced in the middle. And they were all baby pink. "I have an active imagination. Unlike some of us." she said the last part quietly eyeing Edward. **

**He growled.**

"**Ohh Bella, You things are upstairs." How much more stuff could she have for me? !**

**Before I knew it I was in Alice's arms flying upstairs. I landed in front of three lilac trunks all saying Bella in them in elegant script. **

"**Alice, were only staying for a week!"**

"**I know!! But all these are necessities!" she said as she picked them up in the same fashion as she did with hers. I followed her down the stairs. And out to the garage where everyone was staying.**

"**Emmett were taking your Jeep to the airport. It's the only one that will hold all of out luggage."**

**Emmett nodded. "Kay"**

"**I already told Charlie. He is okay with it!" I was still shocked how fast she packed all of our stuff. I bet 99.9% of that stuff I wouldn't be caught dead in.**

**After my goodbye to Edward I was literally being dragged into the car be none other than Alice. Before I knew it I was on a private jet. Owned by Carlisle. I should have known that.**

"**Cheers!" Alice squealed and put her glass to mine. Her glass looked like a fruity cocktail.**

"**Alice why do you have a drink? You don't drink human drinks."**

"**Well this is a bloody Mary." she said a little warily.**

**It took me a second to understand what she meant. "That's BLOOD???!!!"**

"**Ummm… yea?" she answered in a tone that sounded like a question.**

"**Alice are you, like, in control?" I said scooting away**

"**Bella! Don't be silly! That only happens when we hunt!" she started to laugh uncontrollably.**

"**Why do you even have blood on an airplane?!"**

"**Why do you have water on you airplane?"**

"**I don't own an airplane! And we get thirsty."**

"**Well so do we. Carlisle drains some blood and stores it here for reasons like this! Celebrations!"**

"**What, now you're going to tell me that you have it in you're house too."**

**She didn't answer.**

"**Oh My Gosh! You do!!!!???"**

"**Well in case of emergencies. Like when we took you to Arizona." Yea **_**took**_** me. More like escaping from a crazy psychotic vampire who wanted me. Only me. "It's animal blood! Don't worry"**

"**Okay. Well I'm going to sleep."**

"**BELLAAAA" that seemed to be her new favorite word. "We have to get into the mood." she said as she plopped down twenty fashion magazines.**

"**Yea definitely going to sleep. You're lucky that I'm even coming."**

"**Fine." she huffed as she picked up a magazine. It was French anyway so I wouldn't be able to read it. **

**I walked into the back room with the king sized bed and went to sleep.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**When I woke up I herd this humming sound and it wasn't the planes engine. And there was Alice jumping up and down on my bed.**

**After about thirty second I found out that it was Alice repeatedly saying Bella. "BELLABELLABELLABELLABELLABELLABELLABELLABELLABELLABELLABELLABELLABELLABELLABELLABELLABELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"**WHAT!" I shouted to stop her**

"**Were landing!"**

"**Okay." I sighed. Well that is probably going to be the most sleep I get this week with Alice's shopping.**

"**Where do you want to go first? I want to go to Channel… or Coach. I love their accessories!"**

"**You love everything, Alice."**

"**I guess…" she pondered the possibilities as we landed.**

"**I hope you enjoyed you're flight Ms. Alice, and…"the pilot said**

"**Bella." Alice told the pilot. He nodded and walked away. "Epppp!" Alice shrieked as we stepped into La Guardia Airport. At that second I realized that Alice had changed clothes. She was now in head to toe couture. The whole outfit must have cost over $2,000. I also realized that I was also in head to toe couture.**

"**Alice?! Why did you dress me?!"**

"**Well…we are in NYC, going to fashion week, so we **_**had**_** to look the part." she flashed a breathtaking smile witched caused even more guys to look at us.**

"**You know everyone is looking." I said**

"**Not that guy…no he just looked." (A/N: sorry, I just had to add that!) **

And that is when we stepped into the street and saw a man waiting with a sign that said "Cullen" There was a stretch Hummer2 limo.

**Well…there isn't much more to say…but I need ideas! Like what stores they could visit and incidents to happen. But in order for me to get ideas…I need you to leave REVIEWS!!! -XOXO Jackie (A.K.A. The Magic Z (for you Edward-cullen-maniac22")(don't ask))**


End file.
